Count Von Roo
by Aneesa
Summary: Written in 2002 and published partially in the Neopian times, this story is about Count Von Roo and a blumaroo named Lizzieroo that he transforms into a vampire. Meet the Triad of Evil Faeries, the war the Count creates and the vampiress he falls for.


Disclaimer- Count Von Roo and all species of Neopets (blumaroos, grundoes, kougras etc.) DO NOT belong to me. They're the property of the creators of The only thing that is mine are the characters and the plot (Note- Some Neopets may have the same name of my characters Ex. Lizzieroo, I DO NOT own those pets either.)

Prologue  
An icy wind swept throughout the palace, the black curtains that were meant to prevent sunlight from entering blew around wildly. The darkness of the night enveloped the castle. A dark shrouded figure bounced over to the window, staring out for only a second, then quickly moving away, letting the darkness of it's home wrap it up in its black cloak.  
The caped figure bounced into a half-empty room, its stomach grumbled as it took a seat in an old rusty chair. "Time vor dinner?". He questioned himself. Grinning, he hopped off his chair and swiftly bounced over to the window. Bouncing onto the sill, with his long black cape trailing behind, he sucked in the night air, "Ah, Young Neopian Blood!" He thought. Within a second the bouncing figure was no more then a small black bat, gliding through the blistering cold night's air.  
"Mmm...the scent ov dinner". He said licking his lips and landing on a tree. Then, gracefully bouncing to the ground, he returned to his shape of the figure in the cape. From the hidden darkness where he was standing his eyes trailed a spotted female blumaroo. He grinned, and the light of the moon shone to reveal, two long sharp fangs.  
He began following the spotted blumaroo down a path near the Roo Forest that lead to the town. Sensing that someone was following her, the blumaroo bounced at a quickened pace. She heard the snap of a twig break, and the crunching of leaves, "Wh-whose there?". She called out terrified and turning around abruptly expecting to find someone behind her. She let out a sigh of relief as she observed no one was there, "Hmm, me and my silly imagination!" She exclaimed and bounced back around to continue her journey home. "Vhere do you think you are going?" Whispered the raspy voice of the stranger who had appeared before her. "Wh-who are you?... What do you want from me?".She cried, terrified and confused. "Vhat? you dont know me?". He said grinning. "I am Count Von Roo! Ze one and only" He smiled mischievously, his two shiny fangs glistening in the light of the moon. "Pl-please, I have some Neopoints you can have them", she stuttered showing him a small bag. He grinned, revealing his fangs once again, and cackled in high-pitched laughter, "Muhahahah, I vant to drink your blood."

Five hours later, as the sun rose over Neopia, the shadows of Count Von Roo disappeared into the night. Laying on the ground, in a clearing on the side of the path, was the limp lifeless body of a spotted blumaroo...

"Please! Someone! Anyone! Help my poor blumaroo!" Cried a young Neopet owner. In her arms she held the limp body of a spotted blumaroo. She had been running around Neopia for days trying to get help, it seemed the blumaroo could not be healed by the water faerie at the Healing Springs. A blue chia, in a police uniform approached the young girl, "Look Ma'am, I understand you want to help your pet, but you've been causing quite a scene here in Neopia Central for the past few days. I'm very sorry to say but, your blumaroo has lost too much blood. It would be best for you to let the blumaroo go free. It might turn into a vampire." He said sadly. "A Vampire!" Whispered the confused girl. "Yes, it hasn't happened in a few hundred years, but it seems Count Von Roo has returned and wants more than just a few drops of blood." Replied the chia, shaking his head. "Ok, I'll let her out into the Haunted Woods tonight" The girl said sadly.

As the sun disappeared from the sky, the girl approached the Haunted Woods. Laying the body of the blumaroo on the ground, she stared for a minute. "Can you hear me Lizzieroo?" The girl whispered, wiping a tear that had rolled down her cheek. " As the girl turned and began slowly walking away she heard a sound. She turned to face her blumaroo, who was now slowly awakening and getting up from the cold hard ground of the forest. "Lizzieroo!" The girl cried excitedly, rushing over to the blumaroo. She suddenly stopped, the blumaroo's eyes glowed red, and two long fangs appeared, "No!" The girl gasped, as the blumaroo stood up on its tail hissing at her. Turning around swiftly, the blumaroo bounced off deep into the Haunted Woods.

Standing near a huge window in the old musty palace, Count Von Roo peered out, the sky was dark and the rain fell heavily. The violent winds sent raindrops into the palace, dampening the curtains. The Count heard a noise behind him but didn't move, he knew who it was, he could smell the fear and excitement of the young vampire. The dark figure bounced out of the darkness and approached Count Von Roo, "I've come, Master", it said softly. "I knew you vould, Lizzieroo". He replied, turning around and smiling.  
"Come vith me, my dear", he beckoned to the young spotted blumaroo. She smiled and bounced after him as he lead her into the palace's basement. Cobwebs covered the walls and there appeared to be cells, which held nothing but skeletons now. "A dungeon?", asked the curious blumaroo. Count Von Roo laughed, "Muhahaha, vell it vas until recently", he said, "How can one have a dungeon vith out prisoners?" He questioned. Lizzieroo nodded.

At the end of the dungeon's corridor was a hallway, it was different from the rest of the palace. It wasn't as cobwebbed nor did it carry the rank odor that seemed to sail through the air. The walls were covered with expensive paintings featuring many evil creatures. Lizzieroo noticed the savage beasts from pictures and stories she'd heard about them from the Gallery of Evil. At the very end of the hall, was a self-portrait of Count Von Roo himself, and across from it hung a blank frame. Count Von Roo noticed Lizzieroo staring at the frame, "It's vor my Queen.", he informed her. She stared at him, confused, "Queen?" She asked puzzled. He laughed as he entered the room where his coffin resided, "You, my dear.", he whispered turning around and grinning.  
Lizzieroo stared at the Count in disbelief. "And, as in Uffish thought he stood, the jabberwock with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came." Recited Count Von Roo. "One two, One two!". Answered an unfamiliar voice. Lizzieroo looked around the room, the Count was holding a Golden Butter Knife and smiling, it wasn't the Count who had spoken, but there was no one else in the room, or so she thought. "And through, and through. The vorpal blade went snicker snack! He left it dead and with its head, he went galumphing back." Over in the far corner of the room, where the voice was coming from, near a bookshelf that was almost hidden in darkness Lizzieroo noticed a flame. From the darkness emerged a faerie grundo, it was holding a Fire and Ice Blade. "Jabberwocky, or at least that's what the humans call it, my Queen". The grundo said grinning evilly.

"Who are you?" Asked Lizzieroo. "The one who made you Queen. Off all the Neopets in Neopia, I chose you." Replied the grundo. "My name is Moogor, but you may call me Moo." The grundo said twiddling its toes. "I smell good in her!" Screamed Count Von Roo enraged. Lizzieroo, not expecting the sudden outburst, jumped back in fear. "Well, she's not perfect, YET!" Answered Moogor calmly as he spread his wings for the first time in Lizzieroo's presence and glided over to the bookshelf. Moogor removed a huge book from the shelf and opened it on a nearby table. "This, my Queen, are our plans, Neopia shall be yours." He said, pointing to the open page. Lizzieroo stared at the marks on the map of Neopia before her, "War?" She questioned. "Of course, what else?" Replied Moogor, cackling insanely. 

"Where are the faeries! Where? Have you even summoned them?" Demanded Count Von Roo. It was after dinner and still the faeries had not shown up for the meeting with the Count and his Queen to-be, Lizzieroo. "I summoned the faeries, maybe they're just late?" Replied Moogor. "The faeries are on OUR side?". Asked Lizzieroo, excitedly. "Not those Neopian dimwits! The evil faeries, we call them the Triad of Evil" Answered Moogor, "Oh." Mumbled Lizzieroo under her breath.

An icy gust of wind swept through the room instantly, and three faeries cloaked in black appeared, they were all very pale and had brightly colored hair, purple, blue and red. "Well since you're all LATE AS USUAL, you can introduce yourselves to Lizzieroo!" Yelled Count Von Roo, obviously angered about their late arrival. "Don't raise your voice to me, Vampy". Said the blue haired faerie as she cackled. "And, you must be Lizzieroo?" Asked the faerie staring at the spotted blumaroo. "Yes, I am." Lizzieroo said confidently. "I am Kiara, Queen of the Triad.", said the blue haired faerie, then the purple haired faerie stepped forward, "I am Phred", "And, I am Casper", said the red headed faerie smiling evilly, as she tossed a ball of fire from one hand to the other.

"Ahh, I see the circus is here, and the clowns are late yet again!" Moogor said as he laughed. "Choose your words carefully my bald idiotic friend, for they could be your last." Whispered Kiara. Moogor instantly backed down, knowing and fearing the power of the Triad. "We're here for business, not jokes. Let's get this over with quickly." Urged Phred, as the ceremony for Lizzieroo began.  
Casper waved her hand around the room and appearing in a flash were books, ancient scrolls and candles. "Sign here, in blood." Casper said, pointing to a scroll. "Von Roo probably already sucked her dry! Moohahaha!" Cried Moogor as he began rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically. "SILENCE!" Screamed Kiara. Moogor stifled his laugh and brought the ceremonial cup of blood. After signing her life over to the Triad, Lizzieroo drank the cup of blood. "With this Crown, you shall be the Queen of evil in this land, spread fear and hatred into the hearts of young Neopians." Said Phred, as she whispered ancient blessings over Lizzieroo. "The crown!" Called Count Von Roo to Moogor, who quickly handed over the crown. "My Queen! Muhahahah." Laughed the Count as he bit into Lizzieroo's neck. "YUCK!" Said Moogor as he mumbled on. "He left it dead and with its head, he went galumphing back." Whispered the wind in Kiara's voice. The faeries were gone, they disappeared as fast as they had appeared, Moogor shuddered, "I hate when they do the wind thing..."

"How much Neopoints do you need for the weapons, Moogor?" The Count said angrily, he had been discussing Neopoints all morning and it was making him sick. The Count was eager to take over Neopia, he had all the battle plans ready, and now the weapons were being a pain in the neck. "About, 50 million should do for now. " Interrupted Hack, the assistant general to the Count's army. "Vhat?", boomed the Count, "Well," replied Hack, as he padded across the room, the fire kougra stopped and sniffed a glass of blood, then continued, "I was planning on getting some good hidden tower items, the Faerie Queen would never suspect me", he said slyly. Hack paused for a second as he scratched his black ear and allowed his fiery striped tail to curl around him, "I was planning on getting a couple of Fire and Ice blades for my strongest soldiers, but if you'd prefer they fight with Golden Butterknives then be my guest. Neopia won't be laughing at me, they'll be laughing at Count Von Roo and his butterknife army." Said Hack grinning, "Butterknife army!Moohahahah, you're killing me, stop!" Shrieked Moo as he rolled around the floor in laughter. "Fine, do whatever it takes, as long as I win." Mumbled the Count . "You mean, WE". Said Lizzieroo, gracefully bouncing into the room, hardly making a sound, "Well, hello there." Said Hack as he approached her, "Down Jack, that's the Queen." Moogor said, as he got up from the floor. "IT'S HACK!" Screamed the angered kougra, "But Jack is short for well, ah never mind, these humans and their profanity, confuses us toed creatures" Laughed Moo.

Staring at the Count's castle from Triad's Peak, Casper groaned, "You're not actually gonna let that buck-toothed kangaroo rule over Neopia, are you? I mean, IF he does conquer Neopia he's surely going to imprison us or attempt to murder us, our power is too much for him to even consider controlling." Casper finished as she threw a small ball of fire into the sky, an innocent pteri flying by shreiked as the ball of fire engulfed it and sent the helpless animal plummeting to the ground. "I know", answered Kiara from her seat on her throne chair, "Let him try, we will win, in the end. The cauldron guarantees it", whispered Phred, she was the only faerie known to use a witch's cauldron with success. And in it she saw Count Von Roo's miserable failure, alone and cast out again, hurt and betrayed by those he trusted. "She will deceive him," whispered Phred.

Lizzieroo glanced out of her room's small window again, staring at the free Neopets, roaming Roo Island as the sun set. She missed being free but this was better in a way, everything had changed for her in the past week. She had met Moogor, the General of the Army, Hack the Assistant General, the legend himself, Count Von Roo, whom she had actually began to like. The evil Triad of faeries, all powerful, but seeming mysterious as if they hid millions of secrets. Lizzieroo personally wouldn't trust them, but the Count had convinced her that the faeries relation to him and Lizzieroo were strictly business and nothing more. She had also met Starz, a halloween cybunny, who began to teach Lizzieroo her duties as a leader, and a Queen. Starz was younger than Lizzieroo but had been through much more, Lizzieroo remembered the stories Starz had told her about how she came about working for Count Von Roo.  
"I was a young pet, still a baby in some ways, but grown enough to understand life, I was captured by some beasts that worked for Count Von Roo at the time, but they eventually betrayed him and I was locked in the dungeon, but I was soon freed to roam the palace and now Roo Island, I'm not allowed to leave the island though, I'm still a prisoner so it has been forbidden by the Count." Those were Starz' words, Lizzieroo could not forget them.  
She had began to question the Count, not understanding if she herself was a prisoner. Lizzieroo had asked to be allowed to visit Neopia Central again, she would take the ferry at sunset and make it there by nightfall, but Count Von Roo had forbidden it. He had made it clear she wasn't allowed to leave the palace until Neopia Central had been conquered. He had assured her that as soon as Neopia Central belonged to him, it would be easy to conquer, Faerieland, Tyrannia, The Lost Desert, The Haunted Woods, Krawk Island, Mystery Island, Terror Mountain, and the Virtupets Space station. Then she was free to go where she pleased, but that time was so far away, and now more than ever, Lizzieroo felt like a prisoner.

Within a few days, the once empty palace became a sea of different faces.  
Guards were hired to protect the rooms that held the maps and plans for the war. Soldiers who would help Count Von Roo in his fight to reign over Neopia visited daily for meetings with the General and the Assistant General making plans and training to become invincible. Neopian low-lifers and beggars appeared in the palace at times, attempting to help Count Von Roo, but the Count was no idiot, he knew what they wanted. Not to help him win his fight against goodness, but to get their greedy hands on as much Neopoints as they could. He turned away many beggars without a second thought, but some of these assorted low-lifers were strong and fierce, making them candidates for the Count's powerful army.  
War plans were a breeze for Hack and Moogor, although they didn't get along at times, their vengeance on goodness made them cooperate for the sake of winning. Training was also quite easy, considering the Count had hired a tough krawk to keep the soldiers to-be in shape. There were also training lessons conducted by Hack, who had an undefeated background. His winning streak in the battledome made hundreds of soldiers look up to him.

Lizzieroo awoke at sunset to violent screaming. "Starz, what the hell is going on?" She asked sleepily, too lazy to check for herself. Starz didnt answer, "She's probably out somewhere" Thought Lizzieroo as she rose from the coffin and left her chamber. "What! YOU call yourself a MAN? Talking about ' Ooh a girl is gonna train me', and you can't even do a freaking pushup?" Screamed the voice. Lizzieroo walked down the hall and turned the corner, towards the training arena, a place the Count had told her pets were to be trained until Hack thought they were good enough for the army. "Come on! This isn't a freaking beauty parlor, afraid to break a nail?" Yelled the voice of a striped krawk, whom Lizzieroo was now staring at. The krawk stood over a purple mynci, who was quietly mumbling curses as he struggled to do pushups. "What's going on?" Asked Lizzieroo, confused. "See, this moron thinks he can call me a weakling and get away with it and he can't even do a pushup" Said the striped krawk confidently, as she put her foot on the back of the mynci who was now face down on the floor. "Get outta here, you worthless fool" Said the krawk as she removed her foot from the mynci's back, grabbed him, pulled him up and pushed him towards Lizzieroo. The purple mynci hurriedly scrambled away.  
"Scared away another one, Princess?" Asked Hack as he quietly approached from the opposite hallway, "The name's Choker" Answered the krawk irritated. "I'm Lizzieroo", interrupted Lizzieroo, "I know who you are, Queen" Choker answered. Hack peered into a huge room adjacent to them, it was quiet, except for the two Neopets battling at the moment, from the sidelines stood other Neopets, waiting hungrily for their turn to battle and make it into the army. "Doing a good job, Princess, they're real toughy's when they get to me", Hack said grinning and quickly winking at Choker. "What the hell? Are you deaf mister pussy cat?" Growled Choker angrily, grabbing Hack's black fiery tail and yanking it, "The name's CHOKER! And twitch that eye again and you'll only have ONE left, got it?" She said.

Hack pulled his tail away from her grasp, and grinned, then slipped around the next corner. "Stupid cat acts like I'm his wife!" Choker said angrily to Lizzieroo who had been staring into the battle arena room, "Huh? Oh maybe he's just looking for a mate," said Lizzieroo smiling. "Over my dead body", grunted Choker as she made her way back into the arena.

Lizzieroo had headed back to her chamber after dinner, it was cold stale blood, the Count had decided to not let Lizzieroo out that night, he said something about an important meeting. Lizzieroo lay down in her cold stone coffin, the Count had offered a wooden one, but there was no blood running through her veins to keep her warm anymore, so she couldnt feel the coldness anyway. Laying there, she thought about everything the Count had mentioned to her at dinner, he had actually sounded like he cared about her, she shuddered at the thought, remembering how Hack and Moogor made killing evil in a whole new way.  
Lizzieroo was not evil and she knew it, the vampire in her made her kill, but she could never be truly evil, Starz had tried to convince Lizzieroo that she was just in denial, but Lizzieroo knew the truth in her heart.  
"Thinking about hatred, evil and fear again, I hear, my favorite words", whispered Kiara as she floated into the room. "What are you doing here! How- how did you know that!", asked Lizzieroo as she quickly stood up. "I read your mind and told her", Phred said as she appeared, "We're here for a meeting", finished Casper, grinning and tossing a fireball at Lizzieroo. The fireball extinguished itself before it touched Lizzieroo, and Casper cackled.

Lizzieroo entered the study, which was guarded by two jetsams, the faeries floated in behind her. Choker, Hack, Moogor and the Count had been waiting, "What took ya?", asked Choker rudely, "They did" Said Lizzieroo pointing to the faeries. "We dont have all day, what do you want?" Demanded Casper impatiently, "Is there a problem?" Asked the Count suspiciously. "No, we just have other business to attend to" Answered Kiara. "Everything's ready", interrupted Moogor, "we have undercover soldiers acting as merchants in Neopia Central and of course, some in Faerieland to keep the faeries busy", he finished. "Then why have you summoned us if everything is ready?" Asked Kiara, "We wanted to stare at your hideous faces" Choker said grinning and Moogor collapsed in laughter. "We did not come here to be insulted", whispered Phred. "I can take care of the krawk for you, she thinks her life is worth something in my presence" Laughed Casper as she playfully allowed a flame to light at the tip of her finger, glaring at Choker. "I summoned you to inform you of something that concerns us all", Count Von Roo cut in, "Ve attack at dawn…"

The Count's announcement to Lizzieroo was a shock, she never expected the war to happen so soon, as for the faeries they were a little bit annoyed the Count had personally summoned them for news that didnt even seem all that important. Lizzieroo didnt hunt that night, she waited for dawn like everyone else. Soldiers paced around the castle excited and ready for battle, some prayed to the evil faeries, while others polished weapons. Moogor shone a Rod of Dark Nova so many times Lizzieroo was sure he had probably wiped the evilness out of it. "Moo kill! Moo win!", he kept chanting till dawn. It felt like dawn had taken forever to come, but when it had the soldiers were all gone, they had began boarding ferries to Neopia Central from about 3am. Regular ferry riders probably thought they were just Islanders off to battle Neopians.

"ATTACK!", came the bellowing voice of Moogor, the soldiers abandoned their camouflage as merchants and charged. Ripping and tearing down shops, scaring shop owners and attacking pets that dared to fight back. As Hack approached the Rainbow Pool, a shoyru surprised him from behind and attacked, "Stabbing in the back, so that's your method, eh?", he growled as he attacked the shoyru with his Fire and Ice blade. "Stupid bastard lupe!" Shreiked a familiar voice, Hack turned around to see Choker fighting a lupe with Hubrids Noxious Blade, "Nice seeing you here, Princess", he said. "Shut up", Choker growled as she used the Portable Kiln on the lupe. "I'm happy to see you too", he said, ducking from the shoyru's attack and nudging Choker. "Aww don't act like you're not glad to see me", Hack laughed. Choker threw a Tiki Bomb at the lupe and started screaming loudly, " If you want to live, and you know it, shut up!" She finished, as she used the Monoceraptor's Claw on the lupe. The stunned lupe shrieked in pain, then crawled away yelping. "Whoa! Where'd ya get the Claw?", asked Hack surprised to see a weapon like that. "I'm not called a rich bitch for nothing", she replied and left him standing there stunned.

"They've got Neopia Central! And Faerieland!", screamed Skillz, a messenger blumaroo, as he rushed into the palace. "I just got the news! General Moogor said the Space Faerie is on her way to help the Faerie Queen, but Hack is travelling to Faerieland to take care of her!", the blumaroo screamed excitedly as he bounced around. The Count grinned, he had expected the news. Lizzieroo came up from her chambers that were located in the basement, "Any news, yet?", she asked. "Ve havent von yet, but there are no problems", he said calmly, hiding his excitement. She smiled and nodded, then left the room.  
"You're late", inquired the Count, "Business", answered Kiara, as the Triad appeared behind him. He turned around to face them, "Vell?", he questioned. "We've stripped the Space faerie of her powers, but not ALL, we're not powerful enough", Kiara answered. "Good enough", the Count said, disappointed, but they had still helped in some way. "Give'em their money!", he said. A line of 5 guards appeared, holding two swag bags each. They left the swag bags of Neopoints at the Triad's feet.  
"The jabberwock with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood and burbled as it came", whispered the icy wind as the Triad and swag bags disappeared from the Count's castle.

"I'll give him a day before he loses control over that spotted kangaroo and Neopia", Casper said grinning as she sorted through the swag bags of neopoints.  
"He never had her", replied Phred. "And he doesn't have Neopia either, I strongly doubt his 'Queen' is willing to kill for him", said Kiara shrugging. "Anything is possible", whispered Phred. "Anything but that!", screeched Casper as she keeled over laughing. "There's good in him, he'll do the right thing, unfortunately so", mumbled Kiara. "His loss not ours!", Casper answered smiling and emptying another swag bag into her lap.

"What?", screamed Lizzieroo, still in shock from what she had just heard. "I-I can't do something like that!", she exclaimed, surprised that Starz would even say something like that. "It's the Count's wishes, in order to be Queen, it must be granted". Replied Starz. "Look, I'm willing to be a vampire for him, and be his Queen, I've co-operated with him from the start, and I've never asked for anything, so how can he just order me to do something this- this, INSANE!", she finally finished in a huff. "Because it MUST be done, my dear", he answered from the doorway of her chamber. Starz quickly hurried out of the room and left Lizzieroo standing there speechless before the Count. "If I I didn't need you too, vould I ask?" He said. She nodded. He handed her a sharp dagger, "All I'm asking is that you pierce the Faerie Queen's heart with this", he whispered staring at the glistening knife. "You're villing to do anything for me aren't you? To be queen, that is", he asked. She nodded again, still speechless, "Good", he said and exited the chamber.  
"Anything but murder...", she whispered.

Moogor and Hack had been patiently waiting at the Faerie Queen's castle in Faerieland for Count Von Roo. The Faerie Queen was tied to her thrown, with a special rope, which magic could not harm. "Nice job, guys", commented Choker as she entered the palace and noticed the Queen. "Yea yea", said Moogor, he was getting impatient. "Neopia is mine now", cackled Count Von Roo, as the bat flying through the open window transformed into the shape of a blumaroo. "Never! You will never mend your evil ways, and Neopia will never be yours!", spat the Faerie Queen. "Muhahaha", laughed the Count , "That's vhat you think."  
"Queenie to be is here, lets get this over with", called Hack, as Lizzieroo entered the palace, holding the shiny dagger in front of her. Lizzieroo stared at the Count for a second, who gave her an encouraging grin. She then, slowly approached the Queen, holding the dagger high in the air, then pointing it towards herself, "I'm sorry, I can't do this", she whispered. "But I damn well can!", screamed a voice. Appearing beside Lizzieroo in a flash, and grabbing the dagger was Phred.  
She whispered a spell quickly, "Snakes and eels come to me, holding tight, not letting one free, bound them together for eternity". With these words serpents of all sizes and colors appeared, tightly wrapping themselves around Moogor, Hack, Choker, Lizzieroo and the Count. "Those protecting shall die, with poisonous darts through the eyes", Phred whispered, grinning. With that, poisonous darts appeared out of thin air and struck each guard in the palace.  
Phred paced the room grinning, "You back-stabbing, witch", screamed the Count. "Why, thank you", she whispered, smiling at him. "Hmm, this is the hardest part of a Queen to-be like myself", she said, "I can't decide who dies first". "But, I can", whispered Kiara, appearing beside her sister. "Those who betray me shall pay", Kiara said, waving her hand over Phred. Phred began screaming, as her body turned to stone, within seconds she was just a stone statue. "Just like my sisters, wanting all the power for themselves", said Kiara shaking her head.  
"Backstabbing must run in the family", whispered Choker to Moogor, who was squirming furiously as a black snake squeezed him tighter. "Then where's the fire one?", he asked, out of breath. "Good question", said Hack. "Did you ASK for my permission to speak?", screamed Kiara, as she glared evilly at Hack. "Permission my black furry ass", Hack mumbled. "Having all the fun, without me?", asked Casper as she appeared from a ball of fire, that lit itself up in the room. Kiara turned around, not surprised to see Casper. "What fun?", Kiara asked innocently.  
Kiara approached the Queen with the dagger, "Now its time for some fun", she said grinning. She raised the dagger high in the air, and forcefully brought it down through the Queen's heart. In a second, the Queen disappeared, "What the hell was THAT!", she bellowed. "An image", laughed Casper, as she transformed into the Space Faerie. "Good always prevails over evil", she said. Kiara's shock disappeared quickly, and curiousity took over, "Where the hell is Casper?", she questioned. "Not as smart and powerful as you seem", said the Space Faerie as she dragged the snakes off the Neopets in the room, and crushed them in her hands. "You never had a third sister, Kiara, I simply cast a spell making it seem like you did have one. I gave you memories of her, and you believed she was real." Kiara stared at the Space faerie, unable to believe a word she had heard.  
The Space faerie whispered a spell and waved her hand over Kiara, "Nooo", Kiara screamed, unable to stop what was happening. Her entire body froze, as the hard stone covered her from head to toe. "The Triad has been banished from this land, along with you, Count Von Roo, now get out of Faerieland", said the Space faerie, calmly. "You three, shall be punished, with hard labour", said the Space faerie, pointing to, Moogor, Hack and Choker, who were lucky to escape with their lives. "Ahh, more time for US to spend together", said Hack as he smiled at Choker. "Shoot me, please?", Choker asked Moogor, who just stared at her and shook his head.  
"Vhere is Lizzieroo? Vhere? Im not leaving vithout her!", boomed the Count as he growled at the Space faerie. "Why don't YOU tell me?", she asked.  
The angry Count, quickly changed into a bat and flew out the window back to Roo Island.  
Standing at the gates, of the palace, was Lizzieroo. "Vhy?", the Count asked, "I won't kill anymore", she said slowly. The Count laughed, "How vill you live?", he asked, "Ve are vampires, ve live off the blood of innocents, if you refuse to kill, you vill DIE!", he said. "Sometimes death is the only way out", she said sadly. The morning sun began to rise in the dark sky. The Count hurriedly ran over to the doorway of his palace and stood in the shadows. "Come quickly!", he beckoned, knowing the sun would destroy her. She shook her head, "Goodbye", she whispered. Streaks of sunlight began entering through the door and the Count quickly closed it. Standing behind the door, staring into the darkness, not knowing what to do next.  
Stories of Count Von Roo and his Queen vampire spread throughout Neopia.  
Yet, somehow the story always changed, some believed the Queen vampire had travelled to another land, seeking out new soldiers for a new army. Others said, she  
left the Count because he wasn't powerful enough. The stories always changed, but the Count was the only one who knew the truth. Lizzieroo had sacrificed herself for the lives of the innocent, and now the Count was right where he began. Cast out, alone, and scorned by Neopia...

NOTE- "And, as in Uffish thought he stood, the jabberwock with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came, One two, One two, And through, and through. The vorpal blade went snicker snack! He left it dead and with its head, he went galumphing back." Excerpt from Jabberwocky by Lewis Caroll.


End file.
